<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way it’s calling me by pedropascallovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875589">the way it’s calling me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedropascallovebot/pseuds/pedropascallovebot'>pedropascallovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tangled (2010), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Disney, F/M, bounty hunting gone completely wrong, din really do be formin emotional connections with assets tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedropascallovebot/pseuds/pedropascallovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandalorian x Tangled AU</p><p>a certain mandalorian isn’t sure if this is a capture or a rescue mission when he meets the bounty he’s been sent after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way it’s calling me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my third eye opened while writing this. like all you lovely folks i’ve got a dream, and it’s that you’ll leave kudos so i can be motivated to write more weird disney princess crossovers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din didn’t care for under the table jobs for a multitude of reasons.</p><p>For starters, there was no telling how far the bounty could of gotten on foot. There was no telling if she was even alive, or what she was really on the run for.</p><p>He was offered a hefty amount of credits as a down payment for finding a runaway daughter, and an unwavering amount of riches and reputation when said asset was retrieved. (He wasn’t counting on the latter, but business in the guild was slow and a bit of extra money for ship parts wouldn’t hurt, he supposed.) The woman who sought him out as he was walking to his ship from the Covert was in shambles, tears streaming and practically shoving money in his face. How could he say no?</p><p>He did say no, actually. Din said no three times before she said her daughter would die if he didn’t find her, and what was the Mandalorian, a soldier, a <em>protector</em>, supposed to say to that? He hesitantly took his money, and when told there was no tracking fob, he almost threw it back. Another reason to despise these off the record commissions. If he wasn’t assured the girl was most certainly on this planet, he’d be halfway back to Nevarro by now.</p><p>But he didn’t throw it back in her face. Now he was right smack dab in the middle of an unfamiliar green planet with absolutely no direction, no name of a bounty, only a vague description of her appearance, and a place to bring her back to when captured.</p><p>Din doesn’t like the idea of going on an entire manhunt for basically pocket money, when it just sounds like an attempt to escape a helicopter parent. But he’s already taken payment, and it’s probably too late to regret it now.</p><p>—</p><p><em>Maker</em>, he regrets it.</p><p>Bri’n is huge, and it’s all trees and dirt. It’s nearly impossible to find footprints or anything that can trace someone without a fob. He’s already deep in the forest when he finds the first manmade structure- a shack, with loud music, and clearly lots of alcohol.</p><p>He knows this, because said shack reeks of liquor and general man smell, and he’s about to give up. There’s absolutely no way that the bounty could be here, but he’s come way too far to not at least check, and he nearly fucking faints when he looks inside.</p><p><em>Of course</em>, he thinks. Just when he’s about to start toying with the idea of violating too many codes of honor, he sees a girl from the window who looks suspiciously enough like the description the woman who hired him gave.</p><p>With the nonsensical thought of “pulling a fast one” and bolting with the money, (which Din knows he couldn’t do- on his list of attributes, thievery was not one of them) the plan goes to shambles when he sees how many men are absolutely in awe of the first girl they’ve probably seen in a long, long time. Din was not looking for a fight with one bounty, let alone an entire gang of drunkards.</p><p>Walking in, every single lowlife who’s ever done anything slightly illegal is now twiddling their thumbs, which gives him free reign to do whatever he wants- which right now, is get this girl back to her crazy mother and call it a night. He walks directly towards the table, where the bounty is being offered drinks galore, and he stops right in front of her when she’s pushing away a full glass. If he wasn’t pissed off he took a dead end job, he might feel bad for this girl for having to repeatedly deny these chaavlas.</p><p>“Can I help you with something?”</p><p>He stares at her, and the collection of men stare back at him.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>He remembers quickly he never got a name from her mother, and this might be a problem. Could he really capture a bounty based on a <em>guess</em> that it was her?</p><p>“It’s-“</p><p>The skinniest, and by far tiniest of them all stands up, and gives his best attempt to match Din’s level.</p><p>“What business have you got here, tin-can?”</p><p>The entire bar is now very clearly enjoying the show, and it takes everything in him not to pull out his blaster and make this situation a helluva lot easier.</p><p>He turns back to the girl.</p><p>“Clearly, you have a lot of loyal friends here, but we need to get you back home to your mom,” he demands, attempting to scare off any defiance she’s going to give. “She’s waiting for you back home, and she’s worried. Let’s not make this anymore difficult.”</p><p>Her mother hadn’t really provided much intel about what level of threat she was. For all he knew, she could be wielding her own weapons, and he didn’t care too much to find out. All he knew was her mother had told him she’d employed many others to go after her daughter, and some had done it for free. She had expressed obvious displeasure about payment through her pleas for help.</p><p>“I’m not going home, so you might as well-“</p><p>Din isn’t waiting anymore; he goes to grab her by the arm when he feels someone grab his own.</p><p>“She said she ain’t goin’ home, didn’t she?”</p><p>A voice from behind him makes Din slowly turn around, which proves to be a mistake when a raging drunk goes to throw a punch at his beskar. Grabbing the culprits fist, he twists it backwards before grabbing the blaster at his side, pointing it at the contestant who was going in for the kill.</p><p>Din is certainly not getting paid enough for this.</p><p>He goes to push down the body of the fist he’s gripping, when he hears yet another voice from behind him- for the first time in his life, he’s relieved to hear it’s just his bounty.</p><p>“<em>Listen</em> to me!”</p><p>Din is in shock when everyone goes quiet. Even the man who’s got a weapon pointed on him has his focus on the girl who is now standing on the table. When the hell did she have time to get up there?</p><p>“I’m not sure where I am, and I’m not sure where I’m supposed to go, but I left my mother to find more than the fate that was waiting for me if I stayed with her. I’m looking for an adventure! Haven’t any of you ever wanted that too? Even you!”</p><p>Din realizes she’s singled him out, and from behind his helmet, his face goes unexpectedly red.</p><p>The man to his right speaks up.</p><p>“When I was nine, I once dreamed of adventure too!”</p><p>Looking to his side, Din sees the drunk man completely in awe of his bounty’s improv monologue. What kind of bar has he stepped into?</p><p>Then he starts speaking.</p><p>“When I was younger, I told my parents I was going out to pick up a compressor at the market. By the time they realized I was gone, I was halfway off the planet with a ship me and my buddies hot-wired.”</p><p>Din is now the one staring. The entire bar is <em>silent</em>, and not the type of scared silence he’s used to. All of these patrons seem genuinely interested in whatever the hell is going on, and even his bounty is looking expectantly at the man talking.</p><p>“Needless to say, we didn’t get very far. We flew and flew until we ran out of resources and landed here, and the four of us lived off the land until we found settlement” he continues, and takes a sip of one of the drinks that was still unoccupied on the table from earlier. “That was years ago. My buddies are all gone, but every day I’m still happy I took that leap, because look where I am now!”</p><p>He widens his arms and looks around at the dirty establishment they were currently in.</p><p>Din can’t stay here any longer, so he pipes up.</p><p>“That’s very nice, but I came here to get her, and get out-“</p><p>“I lost all of my money because of gambling!”</p><p>
  <em>You’ve got to be kidding.</em>
</p><p>The same voice goes on when murmurs of encouragement are scattered around the bar.</p><p>“My parents were rebel fighters, and I was next in line to be, too! That wasn’t my type of gig, though, so I skipped town and got really good at Sabacc. Not too good, though, because one game later I’m out on my feet, completely drained of everything! When I tried getting ahold of my parents, they were nowhere to be found. Down on my luck, I ventured out, and hey, what do ya know! I found some work on Bri’n.”</p><p>For the first time in his entire life, Din realizes he’s accidentally let go of his fist of his attacker. He realizes this not by being punched, but because the attacker starts talking about his dreams, too.</p><p>“I once wanted to run an outpost for-“</p><p>Nope, <em>nope</em>. Din has officially had enough.</p><p>“I don’t care,” he points to his asset. “You? Come with me. Let’s get you home.”</p><p>“So everyone can share their dreams, but as soon as it’s my turn, everyone’s gotta go?”</p><p>And because not a single moment in this situation can go normally, the attacker pulls a knife out and points it directly at Din.</p><p>“Do you really wanna test your odds when I have a blaster? Because I like my own.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do, Mando? Shoot me?”</p><p>Din wasn’t <em>planning</em> on shooting him, but he didn’t like being provoked, so he points the gun at his leg and pulls the trigger. This sends the drunkard into a fit of pain on the floor, and makes everyone turn away. The show was over. He turns to his bounty, and slides the gun back into the holster at his side.</p><p>“You ready to hit the road?”</p><p>He’s greeted with an empty chair.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>